


An Extraordinary Day

by Moonlight_42



Series: Days [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Stiles is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_42/pseuds/Moonlight_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of a follow up of ' An ordinary day'.</p><p> </p><p>   ' Stiles shrieked and flailed around in his bed when someone lightly bit on his penis through his boxers. '</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extraordinary Day

Stiles shrieked and flailed around in his bed when someone lightly bit on his penis through his boxers.

"There's something seriously wrong with you.!!" Stiles glared heatedly at Peter's evil smirky face.

"Come on now, Stiles. I thought you'll appreciate it if I wake you up with a little surprise."

"Couldn't you have just given me a normal blowjob like a normal person for once! Instead I felt teeth. Teeth! I thought aliens are trying to eat my dick.!!" Stiles ranted and panted. He eyed the time. It read 9.23 am. To early to deal with the likes of Peter if you ask him. Peter rolled his eyes like it was all Stiles's fault.

"I was getting to that. If you haven't woken up …" Peter's eyes twinkled with a predatory gleam. 

"You are such a fucking pervert! Molesting young nubile boys while they sleep innocently … " Stiles couldn't believe the nerve! Can't a guy sleep peacefully without worrying about some undead recently turned alpha werewolf snacking on his junk. And how the hell did Peter get in here anyway. Stiles looked at the empty bed for his absent roommate. He hoped that Peter hadn't snacked on his roomie and hidden the remains in the bathroom.

"There was nothing innocent the way you were sleeping. All seductive and inviting. I couldn't resist." Peter leered at Stiles's crotch from Stiles hip area where he was still hovering uncouthly; half sitting and half lying down.

"You fucking creep!" Stiles hastily covered himself with his bare hands cause he can't see a single stitch of clothing anywhere. Not his fault that he likes to sleep only in boxers and had no shame flaunting his body to his roommate whatsoever. He have abs now okay! Not some scrawny highschool kid anymore. And the comforter was trapped below him and Peter's weight.

"Did you hide my clothes?" Stiles asked rightfully suspicious. Cause he vaguely remembered all his clothes scattered on the floor or the chair or on the table. He's a messy person alright. Everybody can't be perfect.

"Hush now, little kitten." Peter eyed his nipples which are now tightly pebbled and licked his lips.

"If you call me kitten again I'll scratch you're face." Stiles threatened menacingly and backed away against the headboard, as far away from Peter, or tried to. Before he can slither anywhere Peter caught his legs and dragged Stiles against him.

"Meaww." And bit Stiles's left cheek.

"Gahh... I can't even." Stiles pushed at Peter's chest half heartedly. Dubiously interested in getting off.

"Now lie down and think of something while I fuck you." Stiles glared and Peter took off the blue v neck he's wearing. Stiles reluctantly agreed that it might a terrible idea to sleep with Peter again. He was still a blood thirsty, power hungry psycho. Stiles eyed the shift of muscles of Peter's hand when Peter undid his belt buckle.

"No. No. I will not be lying down. There will be no lying down of any kind … and no fucking either. Now if you'll excuse me." Stiles resolved with iron fisted will that what happens in abandoned dirty warehouse should probably stay in abandoned dirty warehouse. The idea of sex was tempting though. And it's so hard to find good sex now a days. Stiles mournfully sighed.

Peter growled in annoyance. "It was so much easier when you were drugged and immobile."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. You are so lucky I didn't tell anyone about your little stunt in the warehouse. You would be so dead again by now if I told the pack about your power stealing schemes."

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?" Stiles huffed at Peter's wolfish grin then averted his eyes, irritated at Peter's all knowing evil gaze.

Stiles squeaked when his boxers suddenly vanished from his body. He disbelievingly watched as Peter folded the aforementioned garment calmly and put it in his pocket. Then got dressed again.

"What … what are you doing?" Stiles asked dumbly sitting buck naked on the bed. Wrapping his head against the idea that Peter just stole his underwear like a fucking ninja. 

"I am leaving obviously. Seeing as I am not wanted here." Peter answered sulkily and unlocked the door.

"Fuck you, Peter. If you think you can come here and fuck me as you please then fuck you.! I refused to be your boy toy. Just because I had sex with you once before, not to mention albeit dubiously on your part, doesn't mean I am easy. I am not easy. I have class. I am a classy person. I will not put out so easily." Stiles wanted to get up all in Peter's face and scream but he's naked and Peter stole his underwear and Stiles was certain, had also hidden his clothes.

"Why Stiles, if you want me to wine and dine you all you have to do is ask." Peter said, a little peeved. The bastard! Stiles wants to strangle him so badly that his hand twitched against his thighs.

"Who said anything about winning and dining you bastard. A little coffee would have been nice." Stiles grumbled.

"You are so strange. But cute. Strangely cute. It's a good thing I happen to like strange things." Peter nodded to himself.

"Shut up. Now tell me what did you with my clothes?" Stiles demanded and pulled his legs up when Peter sat down on his bed. He hoped Peter just hid his clothes. Not burned them in a psychotic rage or something.

"I wanted to burn the ugly things you call clothes, which they are most certainly not. But no. I didn't do anything. I put them inside the drawers where they should have been in the first place."

Stiles eyed the drawers. Then got up gingerly. He can't sit around naked all day. Stiles eyed the rows of folded clothes and eyed Peter. So many questions. Peter sneered at him.

Stiles gaped at Peter. "Are you going to sit here all day?"

"I thought you wanted coffee." Peter examined his perfectly manicured nail. Pretending to be disinterested and aloof.

But Stiles knew he was being discreetly ogled by the resident perv.

"Okay. Yeah. Let me take a shower first." Stiles awkwardly made his away to the bathroom.

"Do you want any help? I can scrub your back real good." Peter crudely offered. Not pretending anymore. Openly leering and ogling.

"No?" Stiles choked out blushing violently and quickly got inside the bathroom. But he knew Peter would follow him because he hadn't closed the door entirely.

Stiles is a classy person. And he won't put out easily and he also won't indulge in shower sex with Peter. But a little shower oral sex couldn't hurt. Right?

 

-*-


End file.
